


Something Different

by tamantha



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Vomiting, but its not in detail dont worry, edd gets mentioned but he never shows up, ok its not even angst tho, thompson is just an emotional drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamantha/pseuds/tamantha
Summary: Sometimes, kidnapping and making-out with a prince while you're completely wasted can lead to something different in your life.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fltz/gifts).



> hi this is a year old one-shot i wrote for an au me and a pal thought up n rped a whole damn year ago. basically the eddboys r bandits in the saloonatics universe, and the neighbor boys are the 'good guys' (ex: eduardo's the prince, tom's a bandit, etc etc) the writings decent tho so i figured i'd pop this on my account since i never fuckin use it lmfao

It was after the first bottle was emptied was when Thompson finally gathered enough courage to make his way downstairs. The drunk bandit limped down the rickety stairs, stumbling over to a table beside the doorway to the house’s makeshift kitchen. 

    The base itself was not an ideal home for a man of Thompson’s age. A regular 24 year old in the town of Spitbucket usually would have already established his own source of income and everything. Thompson was a different case, having been abandoned by his parents at a young age to roam the dry plains. From what he’d heard from the criminals that raised him, the boy had been found with a coconut, a pineapple, and a missing eye, all while bawling his remaining eye out. 

    Although he’d shaped up to be quite skilled with guns and blades, when Thompson had proven to be just a drunken liability to the bandits he was once again left to make it on his own. It was then that his fellow thieves, Edward and Matthew, took him in quite begrudgingly. The latter being a master pickpocket, while Thompson was too wasted half of the time to even know what the former’s occupation in the group was. 

    What he did know was that they had somehow gotten their hands on not only the apprentice sheriff of the town, but  _ the  _ Prince Eduardo of.. some European country. Oh, and some detective kid sent to find said prince. Although Edward was the ‘leader’ of the little group, as far as Thompson could tell, it was Matthew who made all of the decisions. One of the decisions just so happened to include, “Keeping the social ladder intact” by keeping those of high social status, such as a prince, in the rusty old cage they’d stolen from a merchant a while back, and anyone below that in.. other forms of restraints. Thompson has considered running away on multiple occasions just because of his colleague’s choices.   
In the meantime, the drunk man had flung himself down at the table, popping open another bottle of rum with a drunken chuckle. Thompson brought the bottle to his lips, quickly downing half of the beverage in just a few seconds. He all but slammed the bottle down, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his ratty coat. He giggled in his drunken stupor, a few hiccups mixing within the snorts.

    “I'm hoping that not  _ all _ of you  _ thugs _ are like this.” a voice intervened. Thompson whipped his head around to the caged brunette in the corner. 

    “Whaddya mean.. ‘like this’...” he slurred, narrowing his eye at the prince. Eduardo shrugged in response, grimacing when his gaze landed on the now nearly empty bottle. 

    “You know what I mean,” he gestured to Thompson’s stance as the man stalked over to the cage. “Drinking whenever you please. Stumbling around like complete idiots.” He sighed and rolled his deep tawny eyes as Thompson tipped the bottle back once again, clearly not paying any attention to the royal. “Not to mention  _ kidnapping _ a  _ prince _ !” he added tartly. “I’ll have you know, this filthy little shack is worth only a fraction of what  _ I  _ am worth!” Eduardo yowled.

    Thompson’s response consisted of a few hiccups, followed by the man giggling like a toddler. The prince grumbled at his drunken response and opted to just be quiet, seeing as the bandit wasn’t listening in the first place. When said man finally seemed to calm down a bit, he staggered over to stick his head between the crooked bars. Although Matthew was was more well known for distracting his victims by flirting, when Thompson was drunk he was decent in the profession as well. However, he was also decent at flirting with the most confusing choices of people and at some of the worst times imaginable. This clearly meant that flirting with his prisoner of all people would be an excellent idea.

    “W-well.. wha’s such a  _ precious _ lil’ royal doin’ out here in th’ middle a’ nowhere..?” Thompson purred, a hiccup cutting him off. 

    “E-excuse me..?” the prince choked out, a rosy hue growing on his cheeks. 

    A grin surfaced on Thompson’s face, “Y-ya heard me, darlin’,” He hiccupped again, beginning to giggle at his use of a pet name. A pet name for the prince of all people.

    “Well.. I- er.. appreciate your c-compliments but,” Eduardo attempted to dismiss the flirting, though the flush of red on his face made it clear he wasn’t being truthful whatsoever with his denial. “I-I erm.. I d-don’t think we w-would be..  _ compatible _ .” His face grew redder by the moment.

    The drunk man huffed, the smirk plastered on his face only growing. “Ain’t that what y’ want? D-don’t act like it ain’t obvious y’ came here fer somethin’ specific, m’ lil’ clover..” 

    Eduardo’s eyebrows shot up, the crimson on his cheeks growing much darker. The brunette’s previously crossed arms fell to his sides. As he edged a bit further into the corner of his cage, he sat up a little straighter. 

    “Yer only here so ya might see some pretty f-face that y’ wanna try ‘n m-marry..” the short man slurred. “W-won’t that make yer mom ‘n pop pissy, eh? Their lil’ son goin’ off ‘n fallin’ fer some peasant..” The prince’s jumped slightly when the tiny man leaned further into the cage, keeping his balance with an arm slung around one of the rusty bars. “I don’ blame ya, darlin’..” He waved the empty bottle in his hand around. “M’ place ain’t cuttin’ it fer me either..”

    Thompson fully made his way into the cage, the gaps between the bars just barely wide enough for him to squeeze in. He dropped the empty bottle in a corner, nearly cracking the glass just from letting it fall. He slowly staggered over to Eduardo, causing the prince to yelp quietly and jump a bit at the sudden movement. At no moment did he shrink away, however. He stumbled and tripped over his own feet, right onto the prince’s quivering lap, a bit chubby from being pampered his whole life. The green clad royal’s eyes darted down to the small man on him. Thompson hiccupped and shuddered, gazing up at Eduardo with a half lidded eye. Now that he got a closer look at the bandit, the prince began to realize that his drunken accusation earlier didn’t seem too bad of an idea. 

    Almost as if he read the prince’s mind, Thompson cupped the taller man’s face in his hands, a thumb rubbing gently against his fair skin. 

    “I think w-” the bandit hiccupped. “...w-we could both use a lil’ somethin’ different...” At this point, the carmel-eyed man’s previously light blush had darkened significantly. His startled expression had changed more to one of comfort as Thompson slowly pulled Eduardo’s face closer and closer to his. After a few moments, which seemed like hours to the two, their lips finally met. The kiss was sloppy considering that Thompson was drunk and contrary to the belief of his subjects, Eduardo hadn’t gotten a chance to kiss someone, let alone a  _ criminal _ of all people, in his life. Nonetheless, the pair cherished the minute or two they had to gently work their lips against each other, not giving a single damn that they were both doing horribly. 

    The prince pulled away first, not used to being deprived of air for such a long time. Both brunettes panted, little hiccups escaping from Thompson. Eduardo closed his eyes and leaned in for another kiss, before being interrupted by another sound coming from the bandit. Said man pulled away from the prince, almost whimpering as he held a hand in front of his mouth. He dragged himself away quickly, leaving Eduardo confused for a few seconds. By the time the brown-eyed man realized what Thompson was doing, the bandit had already emptied his stomach onto the floor of the cage. 

    “L-looks like I jus’ lost my somethin’ different.. H-heh…” he choked out pitifully as he looked over to the prince, shame filling his one-eyed gaze. Thompson wiped his mouth off with the sleeve of his coat and scooted away from the puddle of half-digested alcohol and curled up in a little ball, still hiccupping. 

    The royal hesitated for a moment before straightening his posture slightly and leaning over to pull Thompson into his lap once more. The shorter man yelped quietly at the grip around his torso, but soon fell limp once again. He weakly lifted his head to look into the eyes of the man embracing him. Eduardo looked down on him patiently, his lips slowly curling into an affectionate grin. Either some sad thought or some unbelievably wonderful thought must have crossed the bandit’s mind because soon after their gazes met, Thompson immediately broke down crying.

    “Wh.. hey! I-it’s alright..!! I’ve got you..!” the prince choked out in an attempt to comfort the alcoholic in his arms. The latter’s response was simply a muffled little wail into Eduardo’s chest, shuddering a little as he sobbed into the soft fabric. The taller man stroked the worn fabric of Thompson’s coat. As his breathing slowed down, the prince watched Thompson’s back rise up and down. As they both waited for the bandit’s whimpers to cease, they both sat there, listening to the other breathe. After a while Thompson finally nodded off, his face still buried in Eduardo’s chest as he snored softly. Said prince soon followed him in suit, though not before pressing a quick kiss onto the alcoholic’s head.

 

* * *

 

    A lithe figure carrying a small sack of gold crept in the back window the next morning. He slunk into the dining room of the shack, careful not to step on any of the empty bottles of alcohol littering the floor. He made his way over to the table, expecting to see his fellow bandit keeping watch. 

    “You wouldn't  _ believe  _ how much I got from the saloo…” Matthew trailed off at the two familiar figures inside of the cage, gazing affectionately at each other and mumbling what sounded like loving words. 

    “What the hell, Thompson.” 


End file.
